


no tears

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hair Washing, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erotic hair washing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts), [oanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/gifts).



> This is for all the people on twitter who encouraged this story, especially Bessyboo, and for Oanja, who inspired this with the shower scene from Tan Lines.
> 
> As always, thanks to Stellarer, for being the best, for looking at this, for being a babe, etc.

For a while Mikke thinks they’re going to win the game, or at least come away with a point. They were down 3-1 in the third, his own early effort made irrelevant by a second period where they gave up 21 shots. Then Nino gets a breakaway — Mikke’s on the bench, half watching, catching his breath, not entirely paying attention — but then Nino gets a breakaway, and that might be something. Mikke hopes so anyway.

Nino gets hauled down before he can get a clean shot off. The ref puts his arm up — penalty shot.

Nino starts at center, skates in on Raanta, shoots. It’s a beautiful goal.

Mikke finds a lot of things Nino does attractive, but this is up there. Nino’s hands… It’s such a good move. Nino was on his backhand, got it up, made it hit the top of the net and fall in. Nino does things like that, and Mikke just wants to...

He can’t get distracted in the middle of the game. They need to keep going, build off this.

Nino skates past the bench for fistbumps, not smiling, but looking determined, with his mouth a little bit open. Their gloves bump together for half a second, and then it’s time to keep going.

Scandi ties it a few minutes later. For a little while after that things seem fine.

Then the Hawks turn it on again, and by the final buzzer it’s 5-3 after allowing an empty net goal. It was a weak call on Haulsy, but no excuses. 

They head into the visitor’s locker room, start getting out of their pads while Yeo talks. He isn’t shouting, but he isn’t happy. This was not the ending they wanted. Or the middle. Or the start. They didn’t do enough. Mikke knows he should have given more.

He’s tired. Losing makes him so tired. 

There were some good moments though. He should focus on those, build off them; they’re back home to play the Bruins in less than twenty-four hours. His line with Zach and Van is starting to click. He’s still proud of the pass he made for their first goal, even if it wasn’t enough. He should think about that. And Nino’s goal — Nino’s goal was beautiful. So fucking hot, it’s just…

Still not quite the time to think about it yet. He finishes undressing and showers quickly, ready to get out of here.

There’s still a plane ride between him and home, but that’s better. On the plane he can sit and feel sorry for himself, and lean against Nino’s shoulder. It’s almost pleasant, or at least it could be, if Nino didn't look so miserable. That's annoying; Mikke doesn't want Nino to be sad, it's unbecoming. 

Nino takes these things on himself as much as Mikke does. Sometimes it’s good, it helps them understand each other, but other times it’s frustrating. It’s hard to be upset with his own performance when he wants to stop Nino from feeling bad. Nino has less to feel bad about then Mikke does. Nino should have been out there in the last minute when they were trying to tie it. Maybe he would have done something when Mikke couldn’t. Maybe they would have scored if they had been out there together. He needs to stop thinking of all the hypotheticals.

What they need to do is keep an eye on the future instead of letting tonight make them feel like shit. There are good things ahead of them, or at least there could be, if they want. 

“Come home with me?” Mikke asks.

Nino stares at him, frowning slightly, eyebrows drown. “Of course,” he says.

Perhaps it was an unnecessary question. They’ve been ending up in the same bed far more often than not this season. Mikke wasn’t expecting any answer other than a yes, but he wanted to hear it. Maybe asking makes it seem like he had doubts, but he didn't. He just wanted to hear that Nino’s coming home with him so they can start thinking about what they’ll do next. He should make that clearer. 

He leans even closer to Nino, tilting his head up to look him straight in the eye, then says, “Come home with me, and then we can do whatever you want."

That gets Nino to look down at his hands for a second, considering, before looking up again, with big dark eyes. 

“It’s already late.”

Mikke shrugs. It’s late, but the adrenaline from the game will be keeping them both up. They might as well enjoy it. 

Nino doesn’t say anything else, but moves his hand to rest on top of Mikke’s knee. Mikke turns to look out the window, even though there’s nothing to see.

They land, get their bags, and get into the car, Jonas in the backseat. It's colder now than when they left. Nino drove, in his big SUV, which means Mikke can just climb in the passenger seat and stop thinking. He fixes the radio, and stops paying attention, staring out the window absently. 

He's taken by surprise when Nino gets off the freeway, turning into the 24 hour drugstore. Before he can begin to start wondering what's going on Nino is opening his door, letting in cold air as he explains, “There’s something I need. I'll only be five minutes, promise.”

He slams the door behind him. Mikke watches him walk across the parking lot, and through the automatic doors.

“I didn’t agree to this,” Jonas complains.

“You could have driven to the airport yourself,” Mikke says. “We’re being nice, letting you tag along.”

“We’re going to the same place, it doesn’t bug you,” Jonas whines.

“You always bug me,” Mikke says. He twists around to see that Jonas is still looking at his phone, holding it above his face. Mikke hopes he fucking drops it.

Mikke’s annoyed about having to stop as well, he just isn’t going to say anything. He has no idea what Nino’s picking up. He knows they just bought more lube. He just wants to get home already.

“What did you get?” Mikke asks when he Nino gets back in the car.

“It’s a surprise,” Nino says.

Jonas snorts from the backseat. “I dunno how surprising your sex life could be if they sell what you’re into at Walgreens.”

Mikke isn’t even going to acknowledge that, especially when from the way Nino’s smiling it almost certainly is a sex thing. 

“You could have driven yourself to the airport. You should be grateful,” Mikke says. 

Jonas sighs. 

It isn’t that much longer to get home. They park underground, and get rid of Jonas on the elevator, getting off the floor before him.

Alone at last. Mikke shoves his shoulder into Nino’s side, and doesn’t protest when Nino takes hold of his hand.

“So, what is it that you had to stop for?” Mikke asks when they get inside, kicking off his boots and hanging up his jacket.

Nino hands over the Walgreens bag. It’s a bottle of shampoo. Mikke reads the label. No tears. Calming lavender. He has no idea why Nino thought they needed this. His confusion must show on his face, because Nino starts explaining.

“I want to wash your hair,” Nino says.

That’s...a little bit weird. Not, like, weird exactly, it’s… It isn’t kinky? It actually seems oddly domestic, oddly sweet, but definitely odd. 

Nino goes on, talking fast; “I want to not smell like an airplane or a locker room soap, and I want to kiss you, and touch your skin, and I don’t want to stay up too late, because I want to get a good night’s sleep because I want to win tomorrow. We’re going to do that.”

Mikke thinks about it. Okay then. He nods. That’s what they’re going to do. Of course that’s what they’re going to do now.

Sure, wins have been hard to come by lately, and he has no idea who’s in net, but they’re going to win tomorrow. And tonight he’s going to kiss Nino, and go along with this weird idea. Everything is going to work out fine. 

He pulls Nino down for a kiss, getting Nino’s hot wet mouth on his, Nino’s hands on his hips. They kiss for a while right inside the door, until it’s too much, and Mikke pulls away. He takes Nino by the hand and leads him through the apartment, into the master bath.

They get undressed. Mikke strips fast, not caring about leaving his clothes a mess on the floor. Nino’s staring at him, fumbling distractedly with the buttons on his shirt. Mikke smirks back, undoing his belt, then pushing his pants and boxers down together. He steps out of them, and turns towards the shower.

He’s so grateful for his big walk in shower. He didn’t chose this place because of the possibility for shower sex, but it’s a perk. He steps inside and turns the water on, adjusting the temperature while Nino finishes undressing.

The hot water feels good. Most of the time Mikke doesn’t even think about how sore he is. He’s so used to the bruises from being pushed into the boards, they aren’t worth worrying about. 

Nino joins him — tall and naked and beautiful. Mikke presses against him, initiating another kiss. He could do this all day, kiss Nino under the water, but there are other plans. Mikke lets Nino pull away, and push him directly under the shower. Nino’s hands stroke through his hair, making sure it’s thoroughly wet. It’s good, but just a tease. 

Nino squirts some of the shampoo into his hand, then sets the bottle on the ledge. He presses against Mikke’s shoulder, making him turn. Mikke allows it. Nino puts his hands in Mikke’s hair, starting to work the shampoo into a lather. It smells nice, and having Nino massage his head like this feels incredible.

Mikke hates how much he loves this. He’s a sucker for Nino’s hands in his hair, and right now there’s nothing to distract him from how nice it feels. Normally Nino’s pulling a little bit, there’s usually some edge to it that he can grasp to stop being overwhelmed, but this is only pleasure.

He likes the flat pressure of Nino’s fingernails against his scalp, and the way Nino rubs the muscles at the top of his neck. Mikke leans into it, which means leaning back towards Nino, who radiates heat behind him. Nino holds on, and tugs a little. Mikke doesn’t try to hold back the groan, letting it echo off the tile.

Mikke takes the half step backwards to press their bodies together, Nino’s cock pressing against the small of his back, just above his ass. Nino reaches around to stroke Mikke’s cock. Their skin is so wet, so slick, moving together easily. Nino’s touching him softly, and Mikke wants more. He doesn’t like being patient, or going slow. He knows Nino needs it too, he can feel how hard Nino is. He tries thrusting forward, but Nino’s hand is still so light, not nearly enough.

“More, please,” he manages to ask. He’s having a hard time forming words, everything is teetering on the edge of incredible.

Nino pulls at his hair, and Mikke gasps, not expecting it. It’s perfect.

He feels caught, trapped between Nino’s hand on his cock, Nino’s hand in his hair, and Nino’s body behind him. He’s surrounded, in the best way, bombarded by sensation from all angles. The water hitting the tile seems loud; so does his own breathing. The room’s steamy, it’s easier not to try to see anything, to just close his eyes and focus on how it feels. 

He shudders as he comes, leaning back into Nino, who’s so solid, holding him up. He stays like that for a minute, appreciating the warmth, and catching his breath. Only for a second though. He grinds back against Nino, feeling how hard he is. Nino ducks down to kiss the where his shoulder meets his neck, thrusting against Mikke’s back. They’re both so wet, Nino could probably get off like this, easily even. 

Instead Mikke turns, and slides to his knees, not caring about the hard tile. He won’t be down here for long. Nino’s hands come down to settle in Mikke’s hair immediately. Mikke settles his hands on Nino’s hips, just as a reminder, and then he gets his mouth on Nino’s cock. He starts, not teasing or holding back. Nino isn’t pulling, just holding on. 

The shower’s still running, not as hot now, but still warm, beating down on them. Mikke would shove Nino to stand between him and the showerhead, but Nino’s already starting to sag back against the wall. He’ll just deal with it. It isn’t unpleasant, and he’s already conscious about breathing through his nose. The water’s starting to rinse the shampoo from his hair, and run down his neck and face. No tears right, wasn’t that the point? He closes his eyes anyways, to better concentrate on the feel of Nino’s cock in his mouth, the taste of skin, and clean water, and a hint of soap. 

Nino’s starting to get louder, swearing to himself in German. It’s a stream of nonsense that Mikke doesn’t understand, but he knows what it means. Nino’s getting close. His hold in Mikke’s hair is getting tighter, his tone is a touch more desperate.

Mikke pulls off before Nino can come. Nino curses. If he doesn’t stand up now Nino will wind up coming on his face. Normally that would bother him, but they’re already in the shower, it will wash right off, that isn’t so bad. And Nino thinks it’s hot, and Nino scored a beautiful penalty shot goal, and standing up seems like extra effort.

He puts his hand on Nino’s cock, starts jerking him off. It hardly takes anything. Mikke closes his eyes, listens to Nino low groan, almost drowned out by the running water.

Nino tugs him up. Mikke stands, eyes still closed, and lets himself get kissed. Nino wipes his face off with soft hands. It’s easy to kiss like this, slow and boneless. The world feels very small, just the two of them, kissing, and the water around them, washing away all the things they should be worried about.

They kiss for a while, until Mikke’s lips are starting to feel numb. Nino pushes him back under the spray to comb his fingers through Mikke’s hair until the shampoo is completely rinsed out and the water runs clear.

Mikke doesn’t want to turn the shower off, and move on with their night, but it’s time. The longer they linger the greater the risk of the water getting cold. They step out of the shower, and it’s colder, and not as nice. Mikke’s starting to remember how tired he is now, and is ready to go to sleep soon. 

They dry off, and brush their teeth side by side, before climbing into bed. Tomorrow is another day, with another game to play. Tomorrow is a clean slate.

**Author's Note:**

> the Wild lost that game against the Bruins, in overtime, because that’s what they do. they hurt me so badly.


End file.
